corpse_party_fan_fiction_storysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChiKizami/Chapter Two ,` An Never Ending Hell
I scrambled around,Screaming and searching for Setsuna and Yukalina,But i couldn't find them in this dark hell. While i was running down the hall i fell down a hole and went unconcious for...about two to three hours? I woke up to a red cloth in my face. "Hey,Chido." Said a fimilar voice as i looked around a bit concious. "You alive,Dumbass?" I looked around a bit and my eyes lied across Yuuto nudging my body with his foot. "Yuuto,The hell you doin' ere'?" I said a bit shocked he was here. "Yukalina wanted to do some charm so i did it with her,Now will you get the hell up before i kick your balls?" Replied Yuuto in a pissed tone. "Fine,Fine!" I said as jumping up quickly. "Hey,Have you seen Yukalina?" Said Yuuto glaring at me. "Yeah...But i was separated from her when i was lookin' around...She's with Setsuna so no worries." I replied. "So no worries?! I should kill you for losing her! But i shouldn't or Setsuna will kick my ass." Yuuto said angerly while giving me a death glare. Suddenly i felt something streaking down the side of my head,It was blood coming from my ear from the fall. "Damn!" I said while holding my ear in pain. "You deserve it,Chido." Yuuto hissed. "Dont call me that dumbass!" I hissed back. "What are you gonna do? Call for Setsuna's spirit?" Said Yuuto With a bit of a smirk on his face. I then walked off trying to avoid stabbing him with my kitchen knife i always kept with me. Yuuto gave me a glare as i was walking off. Then as i was walking,I heard a scream and i ran as close as i could to it,And as i was hiding near a door where the scream came from,I saw a blonde-haired man in a black suit running into the room with a pipe,Then i heard a crack of blood as that man entered,A thud echoed the room. A brown haired male and a brown haired female entered. Then i heard choking,Running and another thud. When i heard it was all over,i entered and i saw,Yuuya,My brother lying headless on the floor with half of his skin missing,and where his skin was gone,mucles were visible. I gagged and thought it was a dream,Then i ran to the other room and saw the blonde man with his brain stabbed out on the floor. 'The hell is this place!?' I thought with a expression that made me almost want to faint. I finally noticed a running noise lurking farther and farther away. I followed it and it lead to the bridge. I peeked through the door but saw nothing. I assumed it was only my thoughts taking over reality. I suddenly heard Setsuna scream and i perked up from my thoughts screaming, "SETSUNA!!? SETSUNAAA!!!!!" As i was screaming i was franticly searching the old musky place for Setsuna. I didnt seem to care about Yukalina as i heard Setsuna scream. The screaming finally stopped. And i collapsed on the floor,Crying,Worried about Setuna. 'What if she's dead...?' My thoughts screamed into my face like pain was in my bloodstream laughing at me. I got up and saw a glint of something grey and shiny. 'What is that...?' I thought to myself and aproached it. To my suprise,It was a red-dressed girl snipping the scissors open and closed over and over,like she was trying to lure me to her,Which she sucessfully did. The girl suddenly lunged at me stabbing the side of my stomach "GH! GGAAAHHHH!!!!!" I bellowed in pain as the scissors went deeper into my skin. The scissors finally went through my torso and she ripped them out with a glint of a evil smile on her face. She lunged the scissors at my eye,stabbing my eye then twisting the scissors and tearing it out. "EEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed in pain,Then i starting running holding my eye socket which had no eye left in it. Blood was streaming down my torso and eyesocket. I had no bandages so i tore some cloth off of a bony corpse with no flesh left on it and i used the cloth as bandages. The girl was behind me with a evil glint in her eyes,So i began running again and i tripped down some steps,Stumbling down them in even more pain. Then i saw the wonderful face of my sister's,Still alive and unwounded. "S-setsuna...!" I said in releif. But that person wasn't Setsuna. It was a fresh corpse stabbed in the back. "Gah! God dammit! Setsuna....Where the hell are you?!" I felt like going home,But i assumed there was no way out in this living hell. Then i saw a flurrish of a dress walking down the hall past me into the darkness Category:Blog posts